Jugando con la pequeña mariposa
by Leiachansan
Summary: Un día después de la práctica de natación Nagisa se propone a Rei un extraño juego "¿Por qué no fingimos que somos pareja?" Este, creyendo que es otro de los caprichos de su amigo, acepta. Sin embargo la cosa no quedará en un simple juego.
1. Jugando

_Hola a todos. Hace ya tiempo que tenía ganas de hacer un fic de Reigisa, así que aquí está por fin. Espero que os guste y agradecería mucho las reviews, espero que os guste y pueda hacer más capítulos._

* * *

"Rei, ¿te gustaría que fingiésemos que somos pareja?"

El día que me dijo eso pensé que era otro más de sus caprichos y para que no insistiese mucho con el tema acepté la propuesta. Creía que se cansaría pronto, no lo hizo.

-Rei, di "Aaaaaaaaah"

-Nagisa…estamos en público.-Agaché la cabeza mientras observaba el plato e intentaba no mirar el trozo de tarta que tenía delante.

-¿Eeeeeh? Eso da igual, se supone que somos una pareja, una pareja, Rei. Si se supone que lo somos, habrá que actuar como una.

-¡Solo somos una pareja por el juego extraño que te inventaste un día!

-Aún así, tu aceptaste, venga comete ya la tarta que te doy con tanto amoooooor.-No sé cansaba de acercar la tarta a mi boca, a pesar de que casi todas las personas de la cafetería nos estaban mirando.

-Me la comeré, me la comeré, pero dame el tenedor a mí.-Intenté alcanzarlo, pero en ese justo momento lo apartó.

-No tiene gracia si no te la doy yo.

-Nagisa, la gente está mirando.

-Si te lo comes pararé el juego por un momento, solo tienes que abrir la boca y dejar que meta el trozo de tarta.

-Solo por esta vez ¿Entiendes?

-Sí, sí, pero venga di: "Aaaaah".

-A-aah…

-Pero con más ganas, si no, no te lo daré.

Me está empezando a poner nervioso.

-¡Aaaaaaaaah!-Metió el trozo de tarta y empecé a masticarlo intentando poner la mejor cara posible.

-Nunca olvidaré la cara que has puesto ahora mismo. ¡Ha sido tan adorable que daban ganas de comerte como a la tarta!

-Por favor, ahora como has dicho paramos un momento, y tampoco te rías de mis desgracias.-Estaba empezando a cansarme bastante de todo esto, tanto que me daban ganas de llorar.

-Vale, vale, ya paro, no te tienes que poner nervioso por esas cosas.-Cerró los ojos y suspiro, parecía que le había arruinado toda la diversió hay una condición.

-¿Condición? ¿Qué condición?

-Tienes que acompañarme a mi casa…

-Me parece bien.

-Cogidos de la mano todo el camino.

-Ya no me gusta tanto la idea.

-Si no quieres, puedo seguir dándote tarta mientras todos miran.-Me miró con una sonrisa pícara en la cara, estaba claro que sabía que al final acabaría haciéndolo.

-¡Está bien, está bien! Pero no más sesiones de darme de comer en público. ¿Lo prometes?

-Lo prometo, no más de esas, pero me sigues teniendo que acompañar a casa de la mano.-Se metió un pedazo de tarta a la boca y siguió comiendo.

Al rato pagamos la cuenta y salimos de la cafetería. En la puerta Nagisa me tendió la mano.

-¿De verdad no quieres que haga otra cosa a cambio?

-No, quiero que me acompañes a casa de la mano. De todas formas estamos fingiendo que somos pareja. Y se supone que las parejas hacen cosas como esta.

-Muy bien, si eso es lo que quieres no me queda más remedio que hacerlo.

Nos cogimos de la mano y empezamos a caminar hacia su casa. Nagisa a veces balanceaba las manos, parecía un niño pequeño que iba a visitar el zoo con sus padres. En algún punto del trayecto entrecruzamos los dedos, de esta forma sí que parecíamos una pareja, era algo vergonzoso andar de esta manera. No parecía importarle mucho que la gente nos mirase, es más, parecía que se divertía con lo que estaba pasando. En primer lugar, ¿por qué había ideado un plan así? ¡No tenía el mínimo sentido! ¡Si simplemente somos amigos! No hay razón alguna para actuar como amantes.

Estábamos ya en la puerta de su casa, aún así no me había soltado la mano. Parece que lo que sus padres pudiesen pensar de nuestra amistad no le importaba mucho. Intenté que nos soltásemos, pero por más que sacudía la mano él la sujetaba con cada vez más fuerza. ¿Por qué a mí me pasan estas cosas?

-¿No nos soltamos?

-No.

-¿Por qué?

-No tengo ningún motivo.

-¿Y no me puedes soltar entonces?

-No.

A veces pienso que un día va a acabar conmigo debido a uno de sus caprichos, lo peor de todo es que yo me dejo llevar por ellos.

-Si no nos soltamos, ¿qué se supone que vamos a hacer ahora?

-Actuar como novios.

-Se supone que eso ya lo estamos haci…

No me dio tiempo a acabar la frase. Cuando me di cuenta Nagisa se había acercado lo suficiente a mis labios como para rozarlos con los suyos, puso sus manos en mis mejillas y a la vez acercaba mi cara a la suya, poco a poco los fue presionando más y más. Cuando había empezado a acercarse, él, había cerrado los ojos, a mi con la impresión y rapidez del beso no me había dado tiempo, por lo que estaba viéndolo mientras disfrutaba del beso, como respiraba y también sus largas pestañas. Poco a poco se fue separando y recuperando el aliento, respiraba pausadamente por la boca, al igual que yo.

-Um, la boca de Rei sabe a tarta de fresas.-Se lamió los labios a la vez que decía estas palabras.

-¡PERO POR QUÉ HAS HECHO ESO Y POR QUÉ REACCIONAS DE MANERA TAN CASUAL AL RESPECTO!

-Se supone que estamos fingiendo ser pareja, así que sería más creíble si nos besamos y esas cosas . Se supone que las parejas se besan cuando se despiden, ¿no?

-¿¡CÓMO QUIERES QUE LO SEPA!?

-Vamos, vamos, solo ha sido un pequeño besito, no pasa nada, a lo largo de tu vida te darás muchos.

-¡ESE ERA EL PRIMERO!

-Pues ya sabes que el primero te lo diste con un buen amigo como yo. Así no lo malgastas en alguien que luego no valiese la pena realmente. Bueno, yo voy entrando a mi casa, ya hablamos luego.

Levanté la mano para despedirlo y volví para mi casa, por el camino intenté asimilar lo que había pasado, aunque seguía sin encontrarle explicación alguna a todo lo que me estaba pasando con Nagisa últimamente.

-Todo esto se supone que no es nada más que un juego, ¿verdad?


	2. ¡Decidido!

Holaa. Ya he conseguido subir el segundo capítulo. La verdad es que me puse a escribirlo justo al acabar el primero, pero lo revisé justo ayer. Espero que lo disfruteis.

* * *

-Ya estoy en casa.

-Bienvenido. ¿Con el que has venido era tu amigo?

Una de mis hermanas salía de la cocina para recibirme mientras se secaba las manos con el delantal.

-Um…sí, lo era.

-Es que me ha parecido que os dabais un beso, así que primero había pensado "Puede que sea su novia". Pero luego he visto que era un muchacho y he pensado "No puede ser". Así que lo más probable es que hayan sido imaginaciones mías.

-Lo más probable, será de tanto trabajar hermanita, últimamente no paras.-Aún no quería que mis hermanas supiesen lo de Rei, porque no me dejarían tranquilo un segundo.

-Estaba haciendo la cena porque los demás estarán al caer, así que me has pillado algo indispuesta para abrirte.

Nos fuimos hacia la cocina y mi hermana siguió partiendo las verduras para la ensalada.

-¿No ha llegado nadie aún?

-Nop, he estado sola toda la tarde. Tus hermanas han quedado, una con el novio y otra con sus amigas y nuestros padres habían ido a visitar a unos amigos que habían tenido un bebé hace poco, o algo así.

-Podrías haberte traído al novio a casa

Ya que el hecho de que mi hermana no tuviese pareja era conocido por toda la familia me encantaba pincharla con cosas como esas. Lo consideraba una especie de venganza por las bromas pesadas que me gastaban de pequeño.

-Cómo me molestes más te pienso cambiar el bañador por uno de mujer en la competición.-Se había molestado por la broma.

-Bueno yo me voy para mi habitación, avísame cuando esté la cena.

-Sí, sí.

Subí las escaleras y llegué a mi cuarto. Al entrar cerré la puerta tras de mí y dejé la mochila al lado del escritorio. Luego me tiré encima de la cama.

Hoy había tenido la primera cita con Rei desde que le pedí que "jugásemos" a ser novios. Pensaba pedirle salir de verdad, pero suponiendo que se creería que era una broma y no se lo tomaría en serio decidí hacer como si fuese un juego, así estaba seguro de que aceptaría para que yo no insistiese más con el tema. Me lo había pasado muy bien, además no parecía un juego, de verdad parecíamos una pareja de verdad. Hasta pude darle un beso.

-¡Decidido! ¡La próxima vez le diré que no es un juego y que de verdad quiero salir con él!

Salté de la cama y fui a coger el móvil, que aún estaba en la mochila. Busqué por la lista de contactos hasta que encontré a Rei. "Escribir mensaje."… "Confirmar." Solo falta que conteste y que acepte la cita y ya todo está listo para la declaración.

-¡Nagisa! ¡Ya está la cena!

La voz de mi hermana era tan potente que se podía escuchar hasta con la puerta del cuarto cerrada. Ya que no quería que me acabase tirando una cuchara por llegar tarde a la cena dejé el móvil y bajé las escaleras.

Cuando llegué a la cocina vi que el resto de mi familia ya habías llegado y estaban sentado o a punto de hacerlo. Arrastré mi silla y me senté en ella. Mi padre y mi hermana empezaron a poner los platos encima de la mesa. La menor de mis hermanas colocó en la encimera una caja de la pastelería que había cerca de la estación. Aún cuando empezamos a cenar no le quitaba el ojo a la tarta.

-¿Puedo comerme ya la tarta?

-Nagisa, hijo mío tienes que comerte antes la cena que con tanto amor ha preparado tu hermana.

-No me fío de que mi plato tenga algún tipo de veneno o algo.

Mi hermana me dio una patada por debajo de la mesa.

-¡Ya estáis mayores para comportaros de esa manera!

-Él es el que empieza todo siempre.

Después de eso seguimos cenando bajo la mirada de nuestros padres, que no nos dejaban ni a mi hermana ni a mi mover un solo parpado. Mis hermanas contaban como les había ido la tarde con sus amigas y su novio y bueno, mi otra hermana seguía comiendo con cara de no querer oírlas a ninguna de las dos. Cuando acabamos subí corriendo para mi habitación, lo primero que hice fue coger el móvil a ver si Rei había respondido al mensaje.

-¡Bien, hay respuesta!

"No me importaría tener otra cita mañana, pero por favor no me hagas hacer tantas cosas vergonzosas como hoy"

"¡No te preocupes! Tengo pensado algo especial que hacer, pero no te agobies pensando que haremos algo raro en público. Hasta mañana entonces"

Lo había conseguido, si había aceptado que quedásemos otra vez después de todo lo que le había hecho hacer hoy estaba más seguro de mi mismo. Más vergüenza no podía pasar, así que la confesión y el hecho de que a mí me gustaba no le asombraría tanto. Solo tenía que prepararme para mañana lo mejor posible y tener valor para declararme. Lo mejor que podía hacer era pedirle consejo a una de mis hermanas que, a pesar de que me molestaban tanto, sabían bastante de de estas cosas. Toqué la puerta del cuarto de mi hermana mayor. A pesar de que era la única de las tres que no tenía novio, con ella tenía bastante confianza como para pedirle este tipo de favores. Y la moda se le daba bastante mejor que a las otras dos.

-Adelante… ¡Ooh, Nagisa! ¿Qué quieres?

-Quería que me aconsejases.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Mañana tengo una cita y no sé cómo vestirme.

-¿¡UNA CITA!?

La voz de mi hermana retumbó por toda la casa y pronto empezaron a oírse pasos por todo el pasillo. Se me había olvidado cerrar la puerta del cuarto de mi hermana cuando había entrado.

-¿¡NAGISA TIENE UNA CITA!?

Allí estaban mis otras dos hermanas en la puerta con cara de asombro, parecía que habían visto a su actor de telenovela favorito.

-¿¡CÓMO ES!?

-¿¡VA A TU CLASE!?

-¿¡CÓMO OS CONOCISTEIS!?

-¿¡QUIÉN SE DECLARÓ PRIMERO!?

-¡Os equivocáis! Es una cita con un amigo del club de natación, no con una chica.

-Pues vaya chasco…

Las dos se fueron con cara de desilusión. A veces me asombraba la gran conexión mental que tenían las dos, muchas veces decían la misma frase exactamente al mismo tiempo. Temía que tuviésemos dos telépatas en casa.

-¿Me ayudarás entonces?

-Sí, total no tengo nada mejor que hacer. Vamos a tu cuarto.

Tras horas y horas probándome ropa mientras mi hermana me aconsejaba por fin encontré el mejor conjunto. Nos despedimos y nos fuimos a dormir, antes de acostarme puse la alarma. A la mañana siguiente tenía que levantarme pronto para ir a la cita y si llegaba tarde Rei se molestaría. Luego le envié un mensaje de buenas noches y me fui a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté con la energía de 100 toros. Lo primero que hice fue mirar el móvil para comprobar que Rei había contestado a mi mensaje de buenas noches. Lo había hecho, pero a la mañana siguiente y con un "Buenos días, espero que la cita de hoy salga bien". Me tomé el desayuno y me vestí lo más rápido posible para poder salir corriendo de mi casa y llegar a la parada del autobús que llevaba a la plaza de la ciudad vecina. Sabiendo cómo era Rei, probablemente había cogido el autobús anterior a este y ya estaría allí.

Cuando llegué a la fuente donde teníamos que encontrarnos lo vi allí. Mirando a su reloj mientras me esperaba.

-¡Ya estoy aquí! ¿Has esperado mucho?

-Unos cinco minutos, pero no pasa nada.

Probablemente llevaba más de eso, porque los autobuses pasan cada 15 minutos. Era muy considerado de su parte no querer hacer sentirme mal al respecto.

-Bueno, ¿nos vamos yendo?

-¿Dónde querías llevarme?

-Ya verás, ya verás, no seas impaciente si no, no tiene gracia.

Andamos un rato hasta que llegamos al sitio que quería ir. Era el mirador que estaba en lo alto de la ciudad, las vistas eran preciosas, se veía toda la ciudad. Iwatobi también se veía a lo lejos, si te esforzabas incluso podías ver nuestras casas a lo lejos, además de la escuela y el puerto.

-Rei, tengo algo que decirte…

-A mí también me gustaría decirte algo. Desde ayer he estado pensando y al final me he decidido. La verdad es que estaba algo confuso con todo esto de fingir ser pareja, pero ahora que me he aclarado las ideas permíteme por favor.

-Bueno si tanto insistes cuéntalo, luego ya te diré lo que quería decir yo.-No me esperaba que quisiese decir algo el antes, espero que no sea nada malo.

-¡Nagisa por favor sal conmigo!

-¿E-eh?


	3. ¡Deja de complicarte, Rei-chan!

_Siento mucho haber tardado tanto en subir el nuevo capítulo. Pensaba subir un capítulo por semana, pero se me juntaron bastantes cosas y no he podido continuarlo hasta hace poco. Bueno espero que os guste y como siempre muchas gracias por las reviews, los follows y favs._

* * *

Probablemente lo que Nagisa estaba pensando ahora mismo era: "¿Cómo ha podido pasar esto? ¿¡POR QUÉ HA PASADO ESTO!?"

No es que yo mismo lo tuviese muy claro. Pero anoche, después de pasar todo el día confundido con todo lo relacionado al "juego" de Nagisa, decidí aclarar mis ideas a la vez que mis sentimientos. Me senté a buscar una razón por la cual estaba siguiéndole el juego y también lo hice para poder acercarme a la razón por la que él había empezado con esto en primer lugar.

A la única conclusión a la que pude llegar fue a esta. Si los dos estábamos conformes con este tipo de situación lo más probable es que nos gustásemos el uno al otro. Nunca se me había pasado por la cabeza, la verdad, pero al darle vueltas y vueltas y mirar hacia atrás me di cuenta de que era bastante obvio.

-¿Cuál es tu respuesta entonces?-Intenté parecer lo más serio posible, subí mis gafas y le miré a los ojos. No podía dejar que el miedo y los nervios me consumiesen en un momento como este.

Nagisa no respondía, simplemente me miraba perplejo. Su boca y sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par y no parecía que fuese a contestar de momento. El tiempo que tardó en hacerlo se me hizo realmente eterno. Estábamos los dos ahí plantados, sin mover ni una pestaña ninguno de los dos. Al fin Nagisa parece que recuperó aire y estaba en condiciones de responder a mi propuesta.

-¡Claro, claro que sí! ¡Saldré contigo, Rei-chan, no hay nada que me pudiese hacer más feliz en este momento!

Esas eran las palabras que quería escuchar. Aunque no pensaba que las llegaría a escuchar, en verdad creía que diría algo como: "Sí que te has metido en el juego, Rei-chan." o "Todo esto era algo para pasar el rato, no va más allá."

-Entonces… ¡Tengamos una cita como las parejas de verdad!

-¿Cómo las parejas de verdad?

-Sí, he estado estudiando todos los lugares cercanos que podrían ser buenos para las parejas, además de decenas de páginas que explicaban como tener una gran cita. ¡Nada puede fallar hoy!

-Rei-chan… agradezco mucho tu intención de que todo fuese perfecto, pero no necesito que lo sea. Solo sé tú mismo y todo irá bien, por eso no te preocupes.

Toda la tarde hice lo que Nagisa dijo. Intenté ser yo mismo. No fuimos a ninguno de los sitios que había planeado, simplemente nos comimos unas crepes en un banco del parque y paseamos mientras hablábamos de nuestras cosas. Creía que si no estudiaba sobre el tema antes y si no lo planeaba, todo saldría mal. Fue todo lo contrario, diría que fue una de las mejores tardes de mi vida. Me pude reír mucho, claro, que sin Nagisa no creo que me lo hubiese pasado tan bien. Quizás debería hacer esto más a menudo.

Cuando la cita terminó, lo acompañé hacia su casa, estábamos bastante cansados y por poco se duerme en el autobús. Antes de llegar a la puerta de su casa nos paramos.

-Mejor nos despedimos aquí. No me gustaría que mis hermanas nos viesen, de momento.

Los dos nos despedimos con un beso y luego él levantó la mano mientras se dirigía a la puerta. Era normal que no quisiese que sus hermanas lo supiesen de momento, por lo que me había contado eran bastante insistentes con ciertos temas y si sus padres se llegaban a enterar de algo, podrían decirle que dejase de verme si de verdad creían que nuestra relación se interpondría en sus estudios. Tampoco teníamos que decírselo a todos de momento, a penas llevábamos saliendo un día.

Por fin llegó la noche. Estaba tumbado en mi cama cuando me llegó un mensaje al móvil. Como no podía ser de otra forma, el que lo había enviado era él.

"Rei-chan, ¡vamos a hablar!"

No sé que podía querer a estas horas de la noche, pero lo mejor sería que contestase, si no quería otros 100 mensajes y 10 llamadas perdidas.

"¿De qué podemos hablar? No tengo ningún tema de conversación a estas horas."

"Podemos enviarnos fotos."

"¿De qué tipo?"

"Tuyas, ¿de qué tipo van a ser?"

"¿Por qué quieres una foto mía, de todas formas?"

"Aaaah, Rei-chan, simplemente vamos a mandarnos fotos. Deja de preocuparte por los detalles de una vez."

"Envía tú una primero y luego envío yo una parecida"

"¡Está bien!"

Al momento me llegó una foto. En ella salía Nagisa iluminado por el flash. Guiñaba un ojo mientras sonreía, se veía también como sostenía el móvil con las dos manos para hacer la foto. Su pelo estaba echado hacía atrás y él estaba acostado en la cama con una camiseta de manga corta de color pastel.

"¿Qué tal la foto? ¿Te ha gustado?"

"Sales muy bien en las fotos…estás muy guapo"

Aunque fuese en un mensaje y no decirlo cara a cara me daba la misma vergüenza.

"Jeje, me alegro de que te guste. Ahora te toca mandarme una a mí"

Puse la cámara con el flash. No sabía cómo ponerme para la foto. Así que simplemente miré a la cámara. Aunque intenté mantener los ojos abiertos, el flash me cegó. Por lo que en la foto salía algo mal. Aún así la mandé. No tenía demasiadas ganas de hacerme más.

"Aaaaaah, Rei-chan. No sales nada sexy. Deberías enviarme una foto mejor. Algo como lo que yo he hecho."

"Pues mis disculpas si al señorito no le ha gustado. No es que vea mucho sin gafas y la habitación está demasiado oscura para usar el flash y no cegarte de todas formas. Es normal que cierre los ojos."

"Ahora envíame una de tu pecho. Para compensar la anterior."

"¿Es necesario?"

"Totalmente."

Ya que parecía que no iba aceptar un no por respuesta, y aunque me diese algo de vergüenza, me incorporé en la cama para quitarme la camiseta y así estar desnudo de cintura para arriba en la foto. Intenté que mi cara no saliese ya que, si salía, seguro que se centraba en recordarme la expresión de vergüenza que había puesto y en reírse de ella. Una vez que la hice se la envié.

"Tus músculos están muy bien definidos. Como era de esperar desnudo eres bastante sexy, Rei-chan."

"Gracias por el cumplido."

Demasiada vergüenza para poder contestar otra cosa.

"Ahora voy yo, pero no hagas cosas guarras con mi foto, ¿eeeh, Rei-chan?"

"¡NO LAS HARÉ!"

El siguiente mensaje era otra foto suya, esta vez sin camiseta. Nagisa no era tan musculoso como los demás miembros delclub, pero aún así sus músculos estaban bien definidos.

"¿Qué opinas?"

"Muy…sexy."

"Nunca pensé que dirías algo así, pero me hace feliz."

Normal que no pensases que pudiese decirlo, ni yo mismo me creía que acababa de decir algo así.

"Vamos a hacernos preguntas algo más intimas. Y cómo somos pareja así empezamos a conocernos algo mejor en esos temas. ¡Entonces empiezo yo! ¿De qué color es la ropa interior que llevas ahora?"

"Morada."

"Pensaba que te resistirías más a contestarme."

"Ya no tiene sentido resistirse a contestar este tipo de cosas."

"Ok, entonces te diré el mío. Los que llevo ahora mismo son de color azul claro. Te toca ahora a ti"

"¿Me quieres de verdad?"

"Por supuesto. Te quiero muchísimo. Y que ahora tengamos este tipo de relación me hace muy feliz. Y tú, Rei-chan, ¿me quieres?"

"Mucho."

Notaba como mis ojos se empezaban a cerrar, por lo que se lo comenté a Nagisa y le dije que me iba a dormir. Además, así conseguí librarme del interrogatorio que tenía Nagisa preparado. No es que me molestase mucho responder sus preguntas, pero me daba algo de vergüenza decir algunas cosas. Me respondió con un buenas noches y un te quiero. Lo mismo hice yo. Al poco tiempo me quedé dormido. Había olvidado volver a ponerme la camiseta por lo que a la mañana siguiente me desperté medio desnudo.


	4. ¡Todo saldrá bien!

_Bueno y ya está el capi 4, como siempre espero que os guste y agradezco muchísimo las reviews y todo lo que hacéis para demostrar que os gusta el fic. Me alegro mucho cuando las leo así que espero que este capítulo os guste tanto como siempre._

* * *

La cara me ardía, era difícil aguantar el dolor a la vez que las lágrimas. Intentaba mantener la compostura delante de mi padre, pero me era muy difícil después de lo que me había dicho. Aunque mis hermanas salieron en mi defensa, a él no le importaban nada sus opiniones y las cortó rápidamente, casi tan rápido como cortaba mis intentos de explicarle la situación. Lo único que pude hacer fue dejarlo plantado e irme a mi habitación a llorar y pensar en la situación. Tumbado en la cama con la cabeza en la almohada estaría más a gusto que allí abajo con mi padre gritando.

Todo empezó cuando esta mañana estaba en la cocina desayunando. Mi hermana me llamó para ayudarle con una cosa en el ordenador, por lo que dejé el móvil en la mesa. Parece que, cuando mi padre pasó por allí, el móvil sonó. Ya que es tan estricto, y como se supone que no debemos esconder nada, cogió el móvil y miró los mensajes. Los primeros que aparecían eran los de Rei, así que abrió nuestra conversación. Seguramente vio lo que hablamos anoche y no estaba muy contento. Cuando volví a la cocina después de ayudar a mi hermana, me hizo sentarme en la silla y sacó el tema de los mensajes y de Rei. Decía que no era el momento de tener relaciones, que ahora debía centrarme en mis estudios y en sacar buenas notas, no en ninguna relación estúpida e infantil. Me dijo que era un desvergonzado por enviar fotos mías de ese tipo a alguien, aunque fuese mi pareja. Cuando le dije que no era asunto suyo lo que yo hiciese con mi vida me dio un bofetón que me dejó roja la mejilla. Mis hermanas, que intentaban defenderme ante papá no pudieron hacer nada, les dijo que ya me preocuparía de esas cosas cuando fuese mayor de edad como ellas, pero hasta que eso no fuese así no podría reprocharle nada. Por esto es por lo que he acabado así.

Alguien tocó a mi puerta, era la mayor de mis hermanas. Venía a consolarme y a hablar de la situación. Se sentó en mi cama a mí lado y empezó a acariciar mi pelo.

-Nagisa, no tienes por qué preocuparte. Hemos estado hablando con papá. Ya sabes cómo es, si no, recuerda cuando una de tus hermanas tuvo novio en secundaria. Aunque nos ha dicho que piensa castigarte por esto tú no te preocupes, ya nos encargaremos nosotras de que todo salga bien. Hasta mamá está de nuestra parte, dice que papá se ha pasado bastante.

-Hermanita…-No podía contener las lágrimas por lo que la abracé y empecé a llorar desconsolado en su hombro.

Mi hermana acariciaba mi pelo y me abrazaba a la vez. Me susurraba que todo estaría bien, que no me debía preocupar más, que ellas ya sabían qué hacer. Cuando me relajé me pidió que le contase todo lo relacionado con el tema, y que luego ella informaría a las demás.

-Conque tu novio es el chico ese que vi aquel día… Se ve majo para ti, ya verás como el comprende la situación.

-Pero papá me ha quitado el móvil, no hay manera de que se lo diga.

-¿Quién dice que se lo vayas a decir por el móvil?

-¿Cómo se lo voy a decir si no?

-Cara a cara, claro. Tus hermanas y yo hemos pensado en un plan para que te escapes esta noche.

-¿Qué se supone que habéis pensado?

-Ya que una de ellas va a salir esta noche con sus amigas, cuando ella salga saldrás tú también. Papá seguirá pensando que estás en tu habitación y tú podrás ir donde tu novio y explicárselo.

-Muchas gracias, de verdad.-No me pude aguantar las lágrimas de alegría y empecé a llorar en su hombro otra vez.

-Pero hombre, ¡no llores más! Tienes que estar feliz para cuando vayas a verlo esta noche. Y ya de paso, ¿recuerdas lo que hiciste para conseguir que te dejaran seguir con la natación?

-Huí de casa.

-Pues haz lo mismo esta noche, eso al menos le enseñará a papá con que cosas no debe pasarse.

-Que mi hermana mayor me incite a fugarme es algo extraño.

-Lo hago porque sé que estarás bien. Y de todos modos a mí tampoco me ha gustado como ha tratado papá el tema.

Pensar que mis hermanas habrían hecho esto más de una vez y que ahora me ayudaban a hacerlo a mí me recordaba que ellas llevaban más años que yo conviviendo con papá y por lo tanto sabían mejor lo que hacer. Así que decidí confiar en ellas y en su plan.

El día se me hizo extremadamente largo, las horas parecían días. Solo quería que se hiciese ya de noche para poder ir a ver a Rei. Por el día mi padre me dejó bien claro que estaría estudiando y que no me atreviese a pisar la calle si no quería quedarme castigado todo un mes. Mientras intentaba hacer oídos sordos a sus quejas y riñas pensaba en Rei, lo preocupado que debía estar ya que no había contactado con él en todo el día, o más bien no había podido.

Cuando la cena pasó subí a mi habitación. Antes de irme declaré mis falsas intenciones de quedarme toda la noche en mi cuarto. Dije que no tenía ganas de salir de él y que prefería que nadie me molestase. Ya en mi habitación preparé una bolsa con todo lo que iba a necesitar para mi escapada nocturna. Solo quedaba esperar a que mi hermana me avisase de que se iba y entonces escaparía con ella.

Por fin, el tan esperado sonido resonó en mi puerta, agarré la mochila y me dispuse a salir. Ahí estaban mis hermanas, una de ellas lista para salir y las otras dos habían ido a darme ánimos en mi misión. Ya en la entrada mi hermana dijo que se iba, mis padres estaban en su habitación acostados en la cama por lo que ninguno saldría a despedirnos. Por fin fuera. Poner los pies en la calle era un gran alivio para mí. Un gran peso se quitó de mis hombros y me sentía con más energía que en todo el día.

-Antes de ir a la casa de tu novio, envíale un mensaje con mi móvil para avisarle que vas. Te sabes el número, ¿no?

-Claro que me lo sé. Déjame que se lo envíe.

Le concreté a Rei-chan que estaría delante de su edificio en un cuarto de hora y le pedí que por favor bajase, era algo importante. Después le devolví el móvil a mi hermana y eché a correr en dirección a su casa. Ya jadeando veía el edificio cerca. Rei estaba en la puerta, parecía bastante nervioso. Ya que no le había dicho nada más en el mensaje seguramente estaba angustiado por si me había pasado algo grave. Al acercarme más abrí mis brazos y me lancé hacia él. Cuando ya estábamos los dos juntos, al fin, pensaba que me desmayaría de la felicidad allí mismo. Él me devolvió el abrazo y besó mi frente.

-No vuelvas a enviar mensajes así desde el móvil de otra persona, me has preocupado.

-Lo siento mucho, pero te tenía que decir algo muy importante.-Aparte mi cara de su pecho y lo miré a los ojos, dispuesto a explicarle todo lo que había pasado.

Empecé a contarle todo desde esta mañana. Rei no dejaba de abrazarme e incluso lo hacía más fuerte cuando le contaba las riñas con mi padre. Se preocupaba tanto por mí que me hacía querer llorar otra vez. Ya cuando acabé, tomé aire y lo miré a los ojos, esperaba una respuesta a la petición de esconderme en su casa.

-De verdad te parecer a tus hermanas. Veo bien que te quedes, pero mañana iremos los dos a hablar con tu padre, ¿está bien?

Asentí con la cabeza. Rei entonces me dio la mano y juntos subimos a su casa. Fue directo a ver a sus padres que estaban en el salón viendo la tele.

-¡Ooh, Rei! Si traes a Nagisa, ¿ha venido a quedarse a dormir?

Su madre era una mujer muy amable, no parecía que le importase mucho que estuviese en su casa a estas horas de la noche sin avisar antes, simplemente bebía té de su taza mientras nos sonreía.

-Mamá, papá, quería comentaros algo.

-¿Qué es lo que nos quieres decir, hijo?

Rei alzó mi mano y la suya, no me había dejado soltarla durante todo el camino hasta aquí, por lo que seguíamos cogidos de las manos.

-¡Quería deciros que Nagisa y yo estamos saliendo! Me gustaría que lo aceptaseis y quería que lo supieseis los dos.

¿Por qué Rei estaba diciendo esto? No sabía dónde meterme, mi cara se volvió roja, ¡estábamos hablando de los padres de Rei!, ¡ellos eran a los que se lo estaba diciendo!

-Me parece muy bien hijo, se nota que os queréis, si quieres hablar mejor de ello siéntate.

La madre de Rei tuvo una respuesta la mar de amable, a pesar de que sabía cómo era ella no me esperaba esta reacción por su parte. Nos sentamos en el sofá, Rei les contó sobre nuestra relación y sobre el motivo por el que estaba yo allí en su casa. No me esperaba una reacción como la que tuvieron por su parte. Accedieron al plan, dijeron que todo estaba bien mientras mi madre lo supiese y mis hermanas también. Decían que apoyaban nuestra relación totalmente y que si mañana teníamos algún problema con mi padre, ellos irían a defendernos donde hiciese falta. Después de toda la conversación la madre de Rei nos dijo que mejor nos fuésemos a dormir, que yo parecía cansado después de todo el día.

La habitación de Rei se hacía más acogedora que de costumbre. Saqué mi pijama y me cambié allí mismo. Lo mismo hizo Rei-chan. Los dos nos tumbamos en la cama frente a frente.

-Cuando te cambies ten un poco más de consideración y avísame. Aunque seamos los dos hombres ahora somos pareja y bueno…

-Rei-chan no tienes que preocuparte por eso, siempre puedes atacarme si pides permiso antes de hacerlo.

-A veces me sorprende lo abierto que eres con las cosas.

-Siempre puedes atacarme ahora, no me importaría.

-Ahora están mis padres, si algún día te tengo que atacar me gustaría que fuese sin peligro a que nos pillasen o escuchasen.

-Entonces un día que estemos los dos solos.

-E-está bien…

-Pero un beso no lo escuchará nadie ahora.

-¿Esa es tu forma de decir que quieres que te bese?

-Eres listo Rei-chan.

-Solo acerca los labios y ya está.

Hice como me dijo, el beso se sintió cálido, más que cualquiera que nos habíamos dado antes. Esa noche ya supe que con Rei a mi lado ya no tenía que sufrir más. Gracias a él y a la ayuda de mis hermanas, mi madre y sus padres todo saldría bien. Ahora mismo solo tenía que dejarme llevar por ese beso y esperar a que el Sol saliese otra vez.


	5. El álbum de las memorias

"5 llamadas perdidas" Ese era el mensaje que aparecía en la pantalla del teléfono de Nagisa. Todas habían sido dejadas por el mismo contacto, su padre. Quizás estaba enfadado porque su hijo había salido corriendo o quizás solo estaba asustado de lo que le hubiese podido pasar. Una cosa estaba clara, solo lo sabríamos cuando nos presentásemos allí.

-¿Estás listo para salir?-Miré a los ojos a Nagisa, él estaba mirando hacia la pantalla del teléfono, parecía que temía lo que pudiese pasar al llegar a su casa.

-Eeeh…sí, estoy listo.-Levantó los ojos de la pantalla y me miró. Esta vez eran unos ojos que mostraban decisión, no dejaría por nada del mundo que su padre le manejase como él quería.

-Entonces coge tus cosas y vayámonos.

Antes de salir de casa nos paró mi madre. Quería decirnos que si pasaba cualquier cosa la llamásemos para que fuese ella a apoyarnos en lo que pudiese. La verdad es que nunca me esperé una reacción así viniendo de mi madre, pero me hacía muy feliz. Aunque tuve que decirle varias veces que no pasaría nada y que no se preocupase.

Al fin en la calle tuvimos unos momentos para respirar aire fresco y espabilarnos para lo que nos venía. Acerqué mi mano a la de Nagisa para poder agarrarla. Entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos e intenté que notase que yo estaba allí. Allí para él y solo para él, estaba allí porque lo amaba y porque quería que estuviésemos juntos sin que nadie nos pusiese trabas o pegas. Lo único que quería era un mundo donde Nagisa pudiese ser feliz y vivir su vida como él quisiese vivirla. Con esos pensamientos avancé hacia delante, sin soltar su mano ni un momento. Ni siquiera la solté cuando estábamos delante de su casa.

-Deberíamos tocar el timbre, ¿no?

-Deberíamos, pero no quiero que nos abra mi padre.

-Hay mucha más gente en tu casa.

-Tienes razón… Entonces, ¿lo tocamos?

-Sabes que pase lo que pase seguiré a tu lado.

-Eso ya lo sé y lo mismo digo.

Estuvimos en silencio un rato. Observando el timbre y aclarando nuestros pensamientos. Respiré hondo y estiré mi mano para poder presionar el botón. Tras un pitido corto lo solté. Alguien descolgó el telefonillo y nos respondió, era la dulce voz de una mujer.

-¿Sí?, ¿quién es?

-Mamá… soy yo, ábrenos por favor.

Su madre colgó el telefonillo y entonces el pitido que avisaba que las puertas podrían ser abiertas retumbó por la calle. Nagisa estiró su mano y empujo las puertas de hierro. Estas daban a un patio bastante grande y en el centro de este había un camino de piedras que se dirigía a la puerta principal de la casa. Avanzamos poco a poco, sin soltarnos de la mano, hasta llegar a la puerta. Donde esperamos a que la madre de Nagisa nos abriese para poder entrar. Al poco rato la puerta ya estaba entreabierta y al otro lado de esta se veía un rostro de mujer, era la madre de Nagisa. Se parecía mucho a él, las facciones de su cara eran prácticamente iguales a las de su hijo, quitando que su madre tenía un aire a mujer adulta mientras que el rostro de Nagisa era más masculino y juvenil. Sus ojos eran del mismo color que el de su hijo y su pelo castaño y largo le caía sobre los hombros con algunas ondulaciones. Observó a su hijo de arriba abajo para luego fijarse en nuestras manos. Después dirigió sus miradas hacia mí. Mis hombros se volvieron tensos, no conocía de nada a su madre y en tan poco habían pasado tantas cosas que no sabía cómo reaccionar a cualquier movimiento que hiciese. Sus ojos se pararon en los míos y con una sonrisa abrió la puerta para que pudiésemos entrar.

-Veo que tú eres el novio de mi hijo. Si no recuerdo mal creo que eres su compañero del club de natación. Nagisa no podría haber elegido mejor, estoy muy feliz por los dos.

Su sonrisa y su calidez al hablar demostraban que era una madre comprensiva y alegre, también muy cariñosa. Pero que quizás a veces se preocupaba demasiado por su hijo en otros aspectos.

-Mamá, ¿dónde está papá?

-Cuando ha oído que eras tú ha ido al salón, supongo que querrá hablar allí de lo que ha pasado. No parecía muy contento, pero ya sabes cómo es tu padre. Aunque con que le dejes tus intenciones claras creo que debería funcionar. Solo creed en vosotros mismos, ¿está bien?

-¡S-sí, señora!

-No hace falta que me trates de señora, puedes estar tranquilo, puedes llamarme Hazuki, después de todo ahora soy tu suegra.-Puso su mano en su boca para reírse un poco.

-Mamá, no asustes a Rei de esa manera. Tiene un corazón frágil para todas estas nuevas experiencias.

-¡No, es que sea un debilucho! Simplemente quería ser… ¿respetuoso?

-Vamos Rei-chan no te fuerces.

-Bueno si necesitáis algo pedídselo a tus hermanas o a mí. Os dejo solos.

Nos quitamos los zapatos y andamos por el pasillo para llegar al salón. Se notaba que la familia de Nagisa era algo acaudalada. La decoración de la casa contaba con cuadros pintados a mano en las paredes y el pasillo estaba recubierto por una alfombra. Daba un aire de elegancia pero a la vez se sentía acogedor. Nagisa dejó de andar, me choqué con su hombro ya que iba viendo los alrededores y no prestaba atención a lo que hacía. Estábamos delante de la puerta del salón. Una gran puerta doble hecha de madera y con pequeñas vidrieras rodeadas por marcos de madera. No me extrañaba tanto encontrarme una puerta de ese aspecto en la casa, al fin y al cabo concordaba bastante con el resto. Las manos de Nagisa ahora sujetaban los pomos, dispuestas a abrir la puerta y enfrentarse a su padre. Notaba como temblaban, su expresión parecía decidida, pero quizás en su interior el no se sentía tan valiente como para hacerlo. Acerqué mi mano y la puse encima de la suya.

-No tengas miedo, estoy aquí contigo. Juntos podemos.

-Ti-tienes razón… Entonces, 1…2…y… ¡3!

Los dos empujamos los pomos y la puerta se abrió de par en par. Al otro lado estaba su padre, sentado en un gran sillón, enfrente de él había otros dos sillones. Parecía que todo había sido preparado expresamente para este momento, aunque claro que no, la casa de Nagisa habría sido siempre así. Sería una simple coincidencia, pero aún así me ponía nervioso.

Lo siguiente que noté al entrar fue la mirada del padre de Nagisa. Era como si un puñal helado se me clavase en el pecho, no dejándome respirar adecuadamente. Sentía una gran presión sobre mis hombros, como si me estuviesen cargando piedras a la espalda. Se notaba que era un hombre que había llegado tan lejos en parte gracias a su personalidad seria y su imponente apariencia. Daba igual como fuese, a fin de cuentas teníamos que hablar con él me costase o no hacerlo. Con su mano nos indicó los dos sillones. Quería que nos sentásemos a hablar. Tragué saliva. Debía estar seguro de mí mismo. Los dos cogimos asiento.

-Y bueno, Nagisa, ¿qué explicación tienes para todo lo que ha pasado desde ayer? ¿Qué razones validas le ves tú a huir en mitad de la noche a casa de ese "amiguito" tuyo?

-¡Lo primero es que Rei no es ningún "amiguito" es mi novio y no quiero que lo llames de esa manera!

-¡Si empiezas a hablarme de esta manera zanjaré está conversación ya mismo y no hablaremos más del tema!

-¡No te creas que puedes hacer lo que quieras!

-Nagisa cálmate, déjame hablar a mí, ¿está bien?-Agarré a Nagisa del brazo, parecía que estaba dispuesto a lanzarse hacia su padre.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere saber?

-¿Qué se puede saber que hacía Nagisa anoche huyendo a tu casa?

-Vino a mi casa porque quería explicarme la situación y no quería estar encerrado en su habitación por algo sin sentido.-Si quería jugar seriamente a esto no me dejaría ganar.

-¿Y qué tipo de relación tenéis para que quiera irse a tu casa en mitad de la noche y encima desobedeciendo a su padre?

-Como ya ha dicho él antes, somos pareja.

-No pretendáis que me crea de un momento a otro que mi hijo está saliendo con alguien y más si es con otro hombre. Simplemente queréis parecer maduros, ¡pero así no lográis nada, simplemente gastar una broma de mal gusto a los demás!-su tono de voz se elevó bastante, parecía irritado.

-¿Por qué cree que todo esto es una broma?

-¿Cómo dices?

-Quiero una razón de por qué cree que todo esto es una broma que queremos gastarle a la gente.

-Es obvio, una relación tan estúpida en un momento como este. Está claro que no puede ser nada más que un engaño.

-No me importa que diga lo que sea sobre mí, ¡pero no toleraré que hable de Nagisa o de nuestra relación de esa manera!

-Entonces, muchacho, dime. ¿Tienes tu alguna prueba de que vuestra relación no es una patraña?

-La pregunta no es para mí, sino para usted. ¿Por qué cree que haríamos esto si fuese una broma?, ¿cree que nos expondríamos así a las demás personas sin más? Y más siendo una relación tan comprometida como puede ser la de dos estudiantes masculinos, ¿de verdad cree que pasaríamos por todo esto si no estuviésemos seguros de lo que sentimos en realidad?, ¿cree que estaría aquí sentado enfrente suyo solo por una broma? Yo creo que no lo haría, ni yo ni Nagisa. Simplemente estaríamos los dos como siempre sin preocuparnos por esta charla lo más mínimo.

-Aunque lo que digas sea cierto no pienso aprobar que mi hijo mantenga una relación en estos momentos. ¡Deberíais centraros en los estudios como el deber de todo muchacho de vuestra edad!

-¡Eso no significa que tengamos que negar completamente los estudios o nuestra vida privada!, ¡podemos compaginarlas igual de bien que compaginamos los entrenamientos con el estudio! ¡La vida no se acaba por estar enamorado!

-Pareces muy serio en todo lo relacionado con Nagisa…

-Yo siempre soy serio respecto a mis propios sentimientos, más si Nagisa está relacionado.

-Rei…

Después de esto el padre de Nagisa, que tenía los brazos cruzados delante de su pecho, miró al suelo y suspiró.

-Parece que me he tomado muy a pecho este tema, no debería haber dicho esas cosas tan infundadas. Quizás debería haber hablado de otra manera con mi propio hijo y ahora no nos encontraríamos en esta situación. Si a veces, solo a veces, hiciese caso más a la razón que a los impulsos…

-Papá…

-¡Cariño!, dejad de espiar todas tras la puerta, hace rato que os he visto, solo traed la cámara de fotos.

Miré hacia la puerta tras escuchar eso. La madre de Nagisa y sus tres hermanas estaban mirando detrás de la vidriera de la puerta, parecían bastante interesadas en lo que estaba pasando dentro del salón. Su madre abrió la puerta y dos de sus hermanas perdieron el apoyo de la puerta por lo que se tropezaron hacia delante. Ambas se miraron avergonzadas por lo que acababa de pasar.

-¿Para qué quieres la cámara?-Su madre lo miró curiosa, no sabía lo que pretendía su marido.

-Solo tráela, lo verás cuando la tenga. Y vosotras tres, ¿tan interesante era todo esto?

-Bueno, Nagisa es nuestro hermano y ya que lo ayudamos anoche con todo este tema queríamos ver qué tal se desenvolvía la cosa.

Su padre frotó su frente con la mano, parecía algo cansado.

-No me digáis que vosotras también habéis ayudado con todo esto. Ya no sé ni cómo controlar a mis propios hijos en esta casa.

-Hehehehe…-Las tres hermanas rieron a la vez. Me recordaban mucho a Nagisa, en verdad eran hermanos.

-Y tú, muchacho, tu nombre es Rei, ¿verdad?

-¡Eh! Um… sí, me llamo Ryuugazaki Rei.

-Has demostrado que tienes lo que hay que tener. Poca gente se ha enfrentado a mí de esa manera. Ninguno de los novios de mis hijas había logrado causar esta impresión en mí. Supongo que te puedo considerar alguien digno para Nagisa. Espero que sigas tratándolo como hasta ahora.

-¡Sí, señor, por supuesto, lo trataré igual o incluso mejor!

-Reiiiii, mi padre no es miembro del ejército, puedes hablarle normal. Después de todo ahora sois familia política.

-A-aaah, claro…

-Nagisa, déjame pedirte perdón. Te he tratado como si fueses un niño pequeño. No me había dado cuenta de que ya eres casi más responsable que tu propio padre.

-No pasa nada, papá. En cierta forma comprendo lo que has hecho, es normal que te preocupes por tu hijo…

-¡Ya he traído la cámara!

La madre de Nagisa entró al salón con la cámara de fotos en la mano y se acercó a dársela a su marido. Este tocó algunos botones y luego la puso encima de la repisa de una gran chimenea que había en el salón.

-Agruparos todos y mirad a la cámara. Aseguraos de sonreír, no quiero tener que repetir muchas veces la foto, ¿de acuerdo?

Nagisa me tomó del brazo y me empujó a su lado. Sus padres de colocaron detrás de él los dos juntos y sus hermanas a mí lado, una de ellas era incluso algo más alta que yo por lo que se puso detrás de mí. Mientras la luz de la cámara parpadeaba pensaba en muchas cosas. En todas las cosas que habían pasado en tan pocos días. Si me lo hubiesen contado nunca me lo hubiese creído. Simplemente parecía que todo esto había sido un viaje más largo de lo normal en una montaña rusa de emociones. Y aunque hubiese sufrido en algunas partes del viaje, sabía que al final me haría muy feliz haber podido formar parte de él. Conforme el tiempo pasase tenía la sensación de que viviría muchos más viajes del estilo junto con Nagisa, pero fuesen como fuese, al acabar, siempre me harían un poquito más feliz.

La luz del Sol entraba por la ventana, las cortinas blancas apenas impedían que esta pasase. Esta se posaba en las sábanas blancas y revueltas que había encima del colchón, el mismo colchón donde dos personas amanecían ahora cada mañana. Un colchón lleno de memorias, de lágrimas, de noches inolvidables, de secretos inconfesables, un colchón que si hablase podría contar mil historias. Tanto de amores como desamores, de llanto y de alegría, podría hablar tanto de la noche como del día. Incluso de alguna que otra puesta de Sol. Un lugar que podría llegar a significar tanto para dos enamorados. Más que un lugar era su refugio, donde hacerse sonreír el uno al otro hasta que cayese la noche, un refugio privado para los dos.

-Rei, ¿recuerdas esta foto?

-¿La primera que me hice con tu familia?

-Sí, no sabía que estaba en este álbum, la he estado buscando durante tanto tiempo que ya estaba desesperado.

-Es normal que la encuentres. Tras sacar hasta el álbum de boda en alguno tenía que andar la foto.

-Aún así me hace muy feliz encontrarla, quizás la ponga en un marco en el salón, ¿vendrías esta tarde a comprarlo conmigo?

-Claro, podemos quedar después del trabajo e ir de comprar a la ciudad y luego a cenar algo.

-Me parece bien, procura no salir muy tarde.

-No te preocupes, intentaré escabullirme antes de la hora. Tú también deberías ir vistiéndote, así desnudo cogerás un resfriado y encima tienes que ir también al trabajo.

-Sí, sí. Eres muy responsable, la verdad es que estoy contento de haberme casado con alguien como tú a fin de cuentas, a pesar de que tenga sus cosas malas…

-Si dices eso esta noche no habrá cena.

-Vamooooos, no digas esooooo… Era una pequeña broma, Rei-chan.

-Ese nombre.

-Así era como te llamaba en el instituto.

-Cómo olvidarlo.

-Ehh, Rei, ¿aún recuerdas cómo empezamos a salir?

-Esa es otra de las cosas que se me hace imposible olvidar. Bueno me tengo que ir.

-Mi beso de despedida.

-Sí, sí.

-Rei…

-¿Sí?

-Te quiero mucho.

-Yo también.

* * *

_Bueno, espero que os haya gustado el final. Me he esforzado mucho y he intentado hacerlo lo más ameno y adorable que he podido. En lo personal Reigisa me parece una pareja que tiene mucho potencial para estas escenas cucas que te hacen derretirte de amor. Quería daros las gracias a todos por seguirme mientras lo escribía, por dejarme esas reviews tan preciosas que me han encantado y por los favs y follows. Estoy deseando poder hacer otro fic de Reigisa pronto, me gusta mucho escribir sobre estos dos. Y otra vez muchas gracias a todos._


End file.
